matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Camo Squad
* * ** ** * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 400)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = *Primary: *Grenade Launcher: |range = *Primary: All *Grenade Launcher: Close-medium|theme = Military/Winter Camouflage-themed|cost = 360 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Camo Squad is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is a winter-camouflaged assault rifle with the heavy=duty stock (equipped with the arm rest and monopod), 8X scope, 40-round magazine, underbarrel grenade launcher with extended barrel (equipped with the laser sight attached top the rail on top of it), and the thick silencer for noise suppression. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, average capacity, above-average mobility and proficient accuracy. Tips *Frequently aim for headshots as doing so will grant this weapon more damage to the head. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *This weapon uses ammo really fast, so it is recommended to burst fire. *Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. *Useful for targeting fast, mobile players. *Useful for shredding heavily armored enemies in an alarming rate due to its fire rate. *This weapon is very accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *Be aware of its medium capacity. But take advantage of its reserve capacity. *It has proficient accuracy from close to long range, more than most primaries in game. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **This is true since the reloading animation of the underbarrel grenade launcher is separate from the primary reload animation. *Use the grenade launcher feature as your advantage if situation requires it. *While having a grenade launcher, you can try using this to rocket-jump, but be aware of its colossal damage it gives off. *This is proven helpful against those equipped with shotgun. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *It has a fairly large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. *This weapon deals an ultimate accuracy is long range,so much so that it can be used in long ranges. However, melee range is its weak spot due to its accuracy being that strong. *Due to its high fire rate and moderately high capacity, this weapon offers the margin for error, but be sure to aim carefully to conserve ammo. *Its accuracy is quite high even on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled with managing it meaning it will greatly increase ammo expense efficiency if mastered. *It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die. However be aware of the probabilities of judge users and snipers. Take down the common people and find the snipers as they will cause frustration. *It sports fast reload, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape to benefit it the most. *You can use this as a makeshift sniper rifle. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *When using the scope, it is great at long ranges as long as you're not too close. *This weapon can be deadly in all ranges if used properly. Counters *Try to snipe the enemy from an unseen place. Engaging in head-to-head combat is not recommended as this weapon is extremely powerful. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Slow its users down, to keep them vulnerable to counterattacks. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range. *Try the infamous 3 sniper spams, the only problem is you have to rocket jump and have the accuracy to hit them, while they are aggravatingly moving left and right to dodge it. *Use the Reflector gadget to make users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *Use Stealth Bracelet so even when slowed down, the enemy will have a hard time hitting you. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Note that this weapon's reloading speed is very fast, so you have to get ready with the instant explosive weapons to take its users down. Firing Sound *Future Rifle's (minimized by 25%) Theme *Military/Winter Camouflage-themed Trivia *It is one of the primaries with grenade launcher. *This weapon competes with the most accurate primaries in the game. *Its name refers to the squad of soldiers wearing the camouflaged uniforms. *The idea of having the underbarrel grenade launcher with extended barrel is based from the BS-1 Tishina, albeit the barrel is just used for extending the grenade range whereas the real life form is silenced. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Guidance Category:Super Chest